1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bridge for stringed instruments and, more particularly, to a stringed instrument bridge which increases the tone sustaining capabilities of the strings and eliminates certain undesirable characteristics of bridges used heretofore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The function of the bridge of a stringed instrument is to establish fixed connection points for first ends of the strings of such instrument. In many instruments, the spacing between the bridge and the body of the instrument is adjustable to permit adjustment of the height of each string relative to the neck of the instrument. This adjustment makes the instrument adaptable to different users since the spacing between the strings and the neck is a matter of personal choice and substantial variations exist.
Since the connection points of the other ends of the strings are fixed at the end of the instrument neck, adjustment of the spacing between the bridge and the instrument body usually results in a change in the length of each string. In the case of a solid body, fretted instrument, such as an electric guitar or bass, this change in the length of the strings creates a noticeable change in the location of the octave point of each string. However, since the octave points must be exactly aligned with one of the frets of the instrument in order to insure proper operation of the strings, it is necessary to simultaneously adjust the lateral position of the bridge when adjustments are made to the height thereof.
For the above reasons, many bridges available today include a plurality of drums positioned in end-to-end relationship, each string of the instrument being conducted over one of the drums, the drums being connected to the bridge in a manner which permits their lateral movement in two orthogonal directions so as to separately adjust the length of each string and the height of each string relative to the neck of the instrument. Such a bridge permits the greatest latitude of adjustment possible for each string.
While bridges of the above type provide the degree of adjustability required, they create certain unwanted problems. That is, the drums are typically connected to the bridge in a manner which permits a limited amount of axial movement of each drum. As a result, the vibrations of the strings which are conducted over such drums cause the drums themselves to vibrate. Since the tone sustaining capability of a string is a direct function of the rigidity of its end point connections, the ability of the drums to vibrate, which drums define one end point connection, substantially reduces the tone sustaining capability of the strings below the level which is theoretically attainable.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,799, this problem is solved by providing a novel bridge for stringed instruments including a plurality of independently moveable drums which permit separate adjustment of the length of each string and the height of each string relative to the neck of the instrument. Such bridge substantially reduces the ability of the drums to vibrate, substantially increasing the tone sustaining capabilities of each string over that obtainable theretofore. According to the invention of my prior patent, this is achieved by providing the base member of the bridge with a plurality of holes which are positioned below the bolts which connect the drums to the base member. The strings extend through these holes and are partially wrapped around the bolts before being conducted to the grooves in the drums. By partially wrapping the strings around the bolts, a force is applied to each of the bolts, which force is transmitted to the drums to urge all of the drums into contact with each other and a fixed post connected to the base member. By urging all of the drums axially into contact with each other and a fixed post, the ability of the drums to vibrate is substantially reduced, maximizing the tone sustaining capabilities of the strings.
While the bridge of my prior patent is effective in reducing the ability of the drums to vibrate, substantially increasing the tone sustaining capabilities of each string over that obtainable theretofore, it has been found, in practice, to be inconvenient to construct a bridge assembly in the manner described and claimed therein and to conduct the strings into contact with the bolts connecting the drums to the base member. It is an object of the present invention to overcome the shortcomings encountered with the bridge of my prior patent.